Семья Фризис
Семья Фризис - аристократическая семья Королевства Марлон, стала одной из самых экономически выдающихся семей в Эвиллиос. The Freezis Family was an aristocratic family from the Kingdom of Marlon and later became one of the most economically prominent families in Evillious. History В какой-то момент, Фризис стали видной благодродной семьей в Королевстве Марлон. В 473 году по календарю Эвиллиос, был рожден Кил Фризис и позже у него возникли отношения с молодой Микиной Сфарц. После беременности Микины, пара сбежала в Асейд в 491 и осела в Эльфегорте.Они поженились в этом же году, и Микина дала жизнь их старшей дочери, Юкине, организовав магазин в столице. В последующие годы, Микина дала жизнь второму ребенку, Сё. Их бизнес в Эвиллиосе разросся до Фирмы Фризис. В 494 году по календарю Эвиллиос, Микина, используя Ложку Марлона, убила ее отца, Герцога Сфарца, и жестоко сожгла Сё. В следующем году Микина родила своего третьего ребенка, Айль. At some point, Freezis' became a prominent noble family in the Kingdom of Marlon. In EC 473, Keel Freezis was born into the family and later entered a relationship with the young Mikina Sfarz. After Mikina became pregnant, the couple fled to Aceid in EC 491 and settled in Elphegort. They married in the same year and Mikina gave birth to their eldest daughter, Yukina, setting up a shop in the capital. The following year, Mikina gave birth to her second child, Shaw. Their business expanded across Evillious into the Freezis Firm. In EC 494, Mikina, using the Marlon Spoon, killed her father, Duke Sfarz, and severely burned Shaw. Mikina gave birth to their third child, Aile, the next year. После поражения вдовствующей королевы Прим, Кил был ранен его одержимой женой и не смог полностью восстановиться. В этом же столетии, Кил передал семейный бизнес своему сыну и позже умер от травмы. После смерти своего мужа, Микина переехала к Марлонам и в конце концов умерла, окруження своими детьми. С помощью Сё, фирма была признана как Организация Фризис. Слава Юкины как автора быстро росла со временем, переживя даже ее. В какой-то момент, Айль женилась на Марлонском аристократе и прожила остаток жизни под его опекой. Following the defeat of Queen Dowager Prim, Keel was injured by his possessed wife and failed to fully recover.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue During the same century, Keel handed over the family business to his son and later died of his injury. After her husband's death, Mikina moved to Marlon and eventually died surrounded by her children. Through Shaw, the firm was reorganized as the Freezis Foundation; Yukina's fame as an author grew immensely with time, lasting beyond her lifetime. At some point, Aile married a Marlon aristocrat and lived out the rest of her life in his care.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Known Members *Кил Фризис *Микина Фризис *Юкина Фризис *Сё Фризис *Айль Фризис * *Keel Freezis *Mikina Freezis *Yukina Freezis *Shaw Freezis *Aile Freezis Relatives *Семья Сфарц * *Sfarz Family Trivia Странности: *Все члены семьи Фризис основаны на талисманах разных синтезаторов AHS, выпущенных во время эры VOCALOID2. *Женитьба Кила на Микине - отсылка на женитьбу Пэйла Ноэля и Милки Эйтс . Curiosities *All the members of Freezis Family are based on mascots of the different synthesizers of AHS, released during the VOCALOID2 era. *Keel's marriage to Mikina parallels Pale Noël's marriage to Milky Eights. Appearances References en:Freezis Family Категория:Семьи Категория:Семья Фризис Категория:Марлон Категория:Freezis Family Категория:Marlon